Opposites Unite
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: Sequel to Opposites Attract. Mark Sloan & Lexie Grey have finally realized their attraction to one another. Welcome to their dating life, filled with fluff, smutt, and drama. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/Grey's Anatomy M for mature content at times


Hearts of all Lovers

Lexie Grey groaned and stretched as her alarm blared loudly, yanking her from the delicious dream she was having of Mark Sloan. Lexie reached out and slapped the snooze button, praying she could resume the dream. She forced her eyes closed and tried desperately to gather the fragments of the dream, but it was gone. Sighing heavily, Lexie threw back the covers and stood, arching her back. Her phone lit up and dinged, signaling Mark's text. Mark sent her daily 'good morning' text messages since they started dating a couple of weeks ago. Lexie smiled, reading the message, then responding quickly, telling him she was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Good morning," Lexie called as she entered the kitchen after showering and dressing.

"Good morning," Meredith replied grumpily.

"What's the matter?" Lexie asked, reaching into the refrigerator for her standard yogurt and banana.

"Was that you making all that noise last night?" Meredith frowned.

"No," Lexie replied, shaking her head. "It must have been Alex and his skank of the night."

Meredith quirked her head. "Seriously? It wasn't you and Mark?"

"No," Lexie repeated. "We haven't..."

"_Seriously_?" Meredith asked, her eyes widening. "You haven't slept with _Mark Sloan_."

"Don't say it like that," Lexie frowned, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm just surprised," Meredith replied honestly after blinking a few times. She shifted when Lexie gave her another look. "I just mean...that's usually not like Mark."

"Just stop talking," Lexie laughed, shaking her head. "We're just taking our time. We want to do this right, you know?"

Meredith took a bite of her toast and a sip of her coffe, chewing slowly as she considered the thought. "I guess I can understand that."

Lexie took the chair across from her and opened her yogurt container. "You remember how you and Derek went through that period where you were starting over? And you weren't sleeping together?"

"Yeah, but that was only because when we started out with sex, it totally messed us up," Meredith replied.

Lexie smirked. "Well, consider me and Mark like you and Derek, except...subtract the messing things up and having to start over."

"Ha ha," Meredith replied dryly. "Hey, who are you working with today?"

"Torres," Lexie replied, then bit her lip.

"What is it, Lex?" Meredith asked. Lexie always bit her lip when something was bothering her.

"It's nothing," Lexie sighed, then shook her head. "It's silly, really..." Meredith crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Okay, it's just...Mark and Callie had this whole...dirty, sexy, lover thing going on, and...is it weird that I compare myself to her?"

"It's not weird," Meredith answered, taking another drink of her coffee. "It's normal to compare yourself to the ex...and Callie's pretty hot..."

"Thanks," Lexie replied dryly. "You're totally boosting my confidence here."

Meredith laughed. "Do you know the one thing Callie's not?"

"What?" Lexie asked, finishing her container of yogurt.

"She's not you," Meredith replied, reaching out and patting her sister on the hand. "Mark chose you. Mark loves _you_."

The thought put a smile on Lexie's face. "Thanks, Mer," she grinned, standing and dropping her spoon into the sink and throwing away her yogurt container. "I'll see you later tonight," she said as she stuffed the banana into her duffel bag.

"What time are you getting home?" Meredith asked, standing and disposing of her cereal bowl. "Do you wanna go out to eat?"

"I can't," Lexie replied, this goofy grin crossing her lips. "Mark's cooking for me tonight."

Meredith turned to look at her, shock running across her features. "Mark _cooks_?"

"Yep," Lexie grinned. "He finally got his apartment all set up, and he's really excited about it. He's making shrimp fettuccine alfredo."

"Fancy," Meredith remarked.

"I know," Lexie said as she headed for the front door. "I'll be home late, so don't wait up!"

Minutes later Lexie was running from her car into the hospital. Torres had text her already telling her to meet her at the OR board ASAP. The thought made Lexie smile; she and Mark had met many a time at the OR board.

After confessing their relationship to the Chief, Mark and Lexie had decided that it would be best that she rotate to other surgeons. Mark wanted her near him every day, and he confessed to craving that photographic memory of hers, but he also had seen too many couples crash and burn because the intern caught hell for dating an attending. He didn't want that for Lexie. He didn't want her skills to get disregarded because of her connection to him, so he let her go. He released her from his services with the promise that she'd rotate in from time to time. To ease her back into the attending pool, he had passed her to his best friend Callie. Lexie found breaking and repairing bones much more interesting than enhancing a woman's breasts, but she'd never admit it to Mark.

Lexie pressed the elevator button repeatedly after entering the elevator. She had to get to the locker room, change, and then rush to the OR board. _Be there in five, traffic_ she text to Callie quickly. Lexie looked up as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She frowned. "Hey, Jackson," she forced a smile on her face, trying to be pleasant despite being annoyed that he stopped her route.

"Hey, Lexie," Jackson smiled, boarding the elevator and pressing the floor button. "How's it going?"

"Torres is going to kill me if I don't get to the OR board!" Lexie exclaimed, reaching over and punching her floor number again.

"You might not want to do that," Jackson started, but was cut off as the elevator jammed, catching between floors.

"Noooooooo," Lexie wailed, looking up. "What's going on?"

"We're caught between floors, give it a second," Jackson spoke, watching her and shaking his head. It didn't take much to get her all worked up. "It's been doing this a lot lately," he informed her, rolling his eyes. "How's plastics?"

"I'm not on plastics," Lexie replied, sighing and leaning against the wall of the elevator. "I'm on ortho today."

"I haven't rotated to ortho yet," Jackson made small talk. "Tell me how you like it."

"Will do," Lexie replied, glaring at the buttons as if she could will the elevator to move.

An awkward silence settled in before Jackson spoke again. "Hey, have you heard? The Chief wants us to do a baseball again in a couple of weeks."

"Really?" Lexie asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Jackson replied. "He said the staff really enjoyed it, and we're all actually working together better."

"That's awesome," Lexie smiled. "See, I told you it was a good idea."

Jackson's smile turned into a smirk. "Will you be able to strike out your boyfriend?" he teased.

Lexie shifted a bit uncomfortably. She felt a slight bit of tension in the air, but she tried to move past it. She still felt a little guilty for leading Jackson on, then dropping him when she realized how much she truly cared for Mark. "I'll do whatever I have to for our team."

Jackson nodded as his smirk grew. _Yeah right_. "I guess we'll see when the time gets here."

Lexie laughed a little as the elevator jarred, starting up again. "Thank God," she sighed. "Torres is going to break every bone in my body."

"You can just tell her the shitty elevator got stuck again," Jackson snarked as the doors slid open. "Later, Lex."

"Bye," Lexie called as the doors closed. Luckily, no one else stopped the elevator, so she was able to rush to the locker room. Luck was on her side again, because the room was vacant. The advantages of being early. She changed into her scrubs quickly, throwing her clothes and bag into her locker before running back to the elevator. She sighed dreamily when the doors opened and there stood Mark.

Mark felt the smile form on his lips before he could stop himself. Seeing Lexie made his day instantly better. "Good morning, Dr. Grey."

"Good morning, Dr. Sloan," Lexie replied, grinning like a fool. "Aww, thank you," she sighed when he handed her a cup of steaming liquid.

"French vanilla, just like you like it," Mark beamed. He had learned two days ago that Lexie could tolerate coffee better if it had the french vanilla creamers in it. He enjoyed learning things about her. He liked knowing that his girlfriend preferred french vanilla in her coffee.

"Mmmmm," she sighed, taking a small sip. "Just what I need."

"You're with Callie today, right?" Mark asked, taking a sip of his coffee, keeping his gaze on her.

Lexie looked to him, then looked away. Mark really caught her off guard sometimes by how _gorgeous_ he was. There should be a law against being that gorgeous. How was she supposed to function when he was around? His face alone was enough to drive her crazy, but when you factored in that toned body of his...it was enough to make her want to say screw Torres and pull that emergency stop button. She pursed her lips, trying to think of _anything_ that didn't pertain to Mark Sloan. "Yes, I'm with Dr. Torres," she finally stuttered, looking at the numbers over the door.

A slow smirk formed on Mark's lips. He had seen that look from Lexie a lot in the past few weeks, and he had finally figured out what it meant. He set his coffee down on the floor and moved behind her. "Torres is a good surgeon," he spoke, leaning down a fraction so that he was closer to her ear. "You'll learn a lot from her."

Lexie closed her eyes, feeling that intoxicating scent of him settle over her. He always smelled _so_ good. "G-good," she stuttered, feeling Mark's hands settle on her waist. "I haven't been in o-ortho, so I n-need to l-l-learn a lot..." She was having a difficult time forming her words because he was so close to her.

Mark grinned wickedly, resisting the urge to chuckle. He loved teasing her. He enjoyed knowing that he had such an affect on her. He cleared his throat. "I didn't get a good morning kiss, did I?"

Lexie sighed heavily, feeling her resolve start to crack. "I'm already late," she replied weakly. "And if I kiss you...I'll be even later..."

Mark grinned again. He had already sent Torres a text telling her to expect Lexie to be a few minutes later. Callie had threatened to kill him, but said she understood. Mark brought a hand up the side of Lexie's frame, running his hand down her arm to her hand, working the coffee cup from her grasp. "Torres won't mind, I promise."

Lexie shivered, closing her eyes and groaning softly. "You're so wrong," she sighed, feeling her resolve weaken even more.

Mark set the cup on the floor and turned her so she faced him. He kicked the charm into over drive. "Please?" he asked softly. "I'm saying please here."

"Oh God," Lexie sighed, reaching back and pulling the red button. She pushed against Mark, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him hungrily.

Mark held her close, having missed her since seeing her the night before. He kissed her deeply, shifting to a softer kiss, then deepening it again, exploring her mouth. She tasted like french vanilla. He softened the kiss, focusing on her bottom lip, sucking gingerly before pulling away. "Was that so hard?" he chuckled.

"Mmmm, I'm not done," Lexie murmured, kissing him again. She kissed him several more times before forcing herself to pull away. She panted and leaned against the wall, having to catch her breath.

Mark managed to keep his face straight as he pressed the button and retrieved her coffee cup, passing it to her as the doors slid open. "Have a good day, Dr. Grey."

"You too, Dr. Sloan," Lexie called, giving him a feisty look before bending straight over to tie her shoe.

"Nice," Mark praised, turning his head as the doors closed.

Lexie giggled and hurried over to the board. "Dr. Torres," she gasped.

"Don't bother making up an excuse, Grey," Callie snapped. "Mark already told me."

"Okay then," Lexie breathed, looking to the board. "What do we have?"

"Miss Golden in room four oh four," Callie spoke, pointing to the spot on the board. She opened the file she was holding and pulled out an x-ray, holding it up to the light. "What do you see?"

"Oh my God," Lexie gasped. "Well, she's obviously broken her fibula, broken her medial malleollus, and...did she dislocate her tibia?"

"Yep," Torres replied, putting the x-ray back into the folder. "What do we need to do?"

Lexie made a face. "We'll need screws to stabilize the medial malleollus, and probably...two plates to stabilize the fibula. After we put her leg back into place, of course."

"Dr. Stark relocated her leg when she came through the ER last night," Callie smiled. "Go check in with the patient and make sure she's been npo, then scrub in."

"Yes, Dr. Torres," Lexie replied, then headed for the stairs this time. She couldn't risk running into Mark again. She'd hate for their first time to be in the hospital elevator. She smiled to herself, thinking of what her first time with Mark would be like. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it. Seeing his toned physique got her all flustered, so what _would_ it be like if he was actually making love to her? Lexie smiled to herself as she moved up the stairs. Sex with Mark would definitely be making love. It wouldn't be a one night stand, buddy sex, or anything like that. They'd truly be expressing their feelings for each other. Her smile widened as she opened the door to the fourth floor. "Good morning," she spoke brightly, propping on the counter of the nurse's station. "Can I see Miss Golden's chart, please?"

"Here you go," Olivia chirped, passing her the chart.

Lexie flipped it open, running her eyes over the face sheet. Single, no kids, no allergies. History of hypertension. She made a note to alert Dr. Torres of that. Lexie thumbed to the patient history, skimming for a car accident. "She _fell_?!" Lexie exclaimed, her mouth dropping.

"Yep," Olivia replied, looking up at Lexie's outburst. "She and a few members of her sorority were playing a prank on the fraternity. As they were running away from the frat house, she slipped and fell down hill."

"Oh my God," Lexie winced, looking to the room.

"First time she ever broke a bone," Olivia added.

"Wow," Lexie mumbled, sliding the chart back to Olivia. "Go big or go home, huh?"

"I know, right," Olivia murmured, taking the chart and stuffing it back into the chart rack. "She's an awesome patient though. You'll love her."

Lexie smiled and walked over to the room, knocking on the door. "Miss Golden?" she spoke, lingering in the doorway.

The young redhead flicked the tv off and looked over to her nervously. "Is it time already?" she asked, biting her lip.

"It is," Lexie spoke, stepping into the room. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No," the patient hesitated, "but if I eat a sandwich, can we postpone the surgery?"

Lexie laughed and walked over, stuffing her hands into her lab coat pockets. "I know surgery is scary, but Dr. Torres is the best surgeon you could have on your case."

"She does seem pretty cool," Miss Golden conceded, nodding. She looked down to her leg wrapped in a splint. "How crazy is this?" she sighed, motioning to her leg and looking to Lexie.

"It's not that uncommon, Miss Gol-"

"Call me Amy."

"Okay, Amy," Lexie said. "Your fractures are quite common..."

"But?" Amy prodded.

Lexie bit her lip and sat in the chair beside the bed. "I've never seen them all happen at one time. You must have been in some serious pain."

"I was actually in shock," Amy explained. "I didn't feel a thing. I thought I was fine...one of the other girls heard my bones break."

"Wow," Lexie breathed.

"Yeah," Amy murmured. "I tried to stand...and we saw my bone move out of the socket."

"Oh my God," Lexie mumbled. "That must have been scary."

Amy shrugged. "I guess I won't be becoming a teacher now...at least for another year."

Lexie leaned over and patted her arm sympathetically. "I'm sure they'll make an exception."

Amy nodded slowly, looking back to her leg. "What happens if I don't wake up?" she whispered.

"From anesthesia?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah...I've never had surgery before," Amy confessed. "What if I just...don't wake up."

Lexie smiled softly. "Everything has been calculated and reviewed several times," she assured her. "You'll wake up, I promise."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "If I don't, I'm haunting you."

"Deal," Lexie giggled, standing. "I'll check in on you later this afternoon."

"You think I'm joking!" Amy called after her.

Lexie still giggled as she chose the elevator this time. "You've got to be kidding me," she gasped when the doors opened.

"Well, well, well," Mark boomed happily. "Two times in less than an hour!"

Lexie held his gaze for a moment, a smirk crossing her lips. "I'm taking the stairs," she said, turning and going for the stairwell.

"What's the fun in that?!" Mark called as the doors slid closed.

Lexie giggled as she hurried down the flights of stairs. If she knew Mark like she thought she did, he'd probably get off at the third floor and try to catch up to her. When Lexie was passing the door to the second floor, she heard the door above her swing up. "Do I know you or what?" she called as Mark looked around desperately.

Mark leaned over the railing, grinning at her. "You have no self control!" he called as Lexie waved before continuing down the stairs. He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

"You okay, Grey?" Callie asked an hour later as they were applying the plates to Amy's fracture.

"Yes, Dr. Torres," Lexie breathed. "This is just...wow..."

"Much better than silicone, right?" Callie teased.

"Absolutely," Lexie replied, smiling under her scrub mask. "I'm on a total ortho high right now."

"It is quite addictive," Callie smirked, drilling the first screw to the plate into the bone. "You just wait until you're having a bad day, and you get to rebreak someone's bones. Totally gets the rage out."

"I can imagine," Lexie laughed. "I'm not sure if I could do it..." She let the sentence hang and cleared her throat. "Amy mentioned that her friends actually heard her bones break."

"That's wild," Callie said, looking to the patient for a moment. "Was it a wreck?"

"She fell down a hill."

"Seriously?" Callie asked as she drilled in the second screw to the plate.

"Yeah," Lexie replied. "They were playing a prank on the frat house."

"Guess the joke's on her," Callie mused, picking up the second plate, then moving her eyes to Lexie. "You want to do it?"

"M-ma'am?" Lexie asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't ma'am me," Callie frowned. "I'm not your mother." She scrunched her nose under her surgical mask and held up the drill. "You wanna drill in her second plate?"

"I'd love to!" Lexie exclaimed, moving around the table before Callie had a chance to change her mind.

"It's going to feel different," Callie instructed as she passed the drill to Lexie. "Don't freak out, okay? It's supposed to feel that way."

"Okay," Lexie breathed, taking a deep breath. She cringed as she started the drill and Callie steadied the plate. She paused as the screw started turning into the bone, but she relaxed, getting used to the feel and sound of bone. "This is awesome!" she exclaimed as she moved onto the second screw.

"I told you," Callie grinned. She watched the light in Lexie's eyes; she hadn't seen a light like that for ortho in a long time. "Go ahead and close her up."

Lexie's eyes grew bigger as she passed the drill to the scrub nurse. "Thank you, Dr. Torres!" Lexie exclaimed as she retrieved the scissors and forceps. "When will she need to have the stitches removed?"

Callie beamed. "Good catch, Grey, but she won't. The stitches will dissolve in about a week or so."

"Awesome," Lexie grinned, setting aside the scissors and retrieving the needle.

"Good stitch," Callie remarked. "Sloan teach you that?"

"Yes," Lexie replied, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I can tell," Callie smirked. "That looks like his work." She stepped back. "You learned from the best."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres," Lexie smiled, feeling like she was finally coming into her own. For once, she wasn't being referred to as Meredith's sister.

* * *

Mark passed Lexie a glass of white wine later that night as she rushed about her experience in surgery that day. He smiled as she rattled on like the energizer bunny. "Sounds great, Lex," he grinned when she finally took a breath. "Just so you know, Torres has never let anyone hold the drill before."

"Are you _serious_?" Lexie gasped, setting her glass on top of the kitchen island.

"Yeah," Mark chuckled. "She must see something in you that she likes."

Lexie bit her lip. "It's probably because of you," she reasoned, watching as he poured the half and half into the skillet of shrimp.

"Torres doesn't roll like that," Mark answered, pushing up the sleeves of his white sweater. "She doesn't do favorites."

Lexie watched him intensely, realizing how sexy he looked standing over the oven making her such a classy meal. She bit her lip, sliding off the stool and walking around the island and joining him. "I suppose you know her best."

Mark cleared his throat, feeling an immediate response to her closeness. "Can you pass me the Parmesan?" he choked out, looking down to her.

Lexie licked her lips and held his gaze a moment before looking to the counter, grasping the cheese container and passing it to him. "I love you," she spoke softly, looking to him intently.

Mark looked to her, studying her. This was the first time she had said it _to_ him. Sure, she'd said it _about_ him when Derek was choking the life out of him, but she hadn't said it to him until tonight. "I love you," he spoke back, leaning down and kissing her thoroughly.

Lexie gripped the counter, feeling herself sway. She liked that he didn't add on the 'too' to his words. He simply loved her. He wasn't responding to her saying it; he was establishing that he loved her on his own accord. She blushed when they parted.

"What are you thinking?" Mark murmured, studying her closely.

Lexie licked her lips, quirking her head up at him. "I'm thinking I know exactly what we're having for dessert."


End file.
